the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jahfaey
What of these Jahfaey, then? Your precursors long lost to The Void? Half of me wishes to consign the memories of them to The Void as well so that they will die even in metaphor. One dies two deaths; once when the soul is Voided, twice when the last thought of them transpires. But not only do You deserve to know, it is Our duty to illuminate - even the dark parts of history. One cannot learn from what they do not know. Understand, though, that I will be succinct. Unimportant detail is not needed for an extinct race. We share only name with them. Nothing else. ---- At our core we were elfish. My form is not too far removed from how a Jahfaey was born. Pointed ears, slender stature, enticing complexion - what have You. They were not born in the way You had been reborn. Like most races, we came from the union of two and forged in flesh, blood, and womb. We came into the world void of all knowledge, as all newborns are. We came into it weak. Like every other race; every person was a blank slate and so much time had to be wasted to make them into something worthwhile. And every race has something that defines them, beyond mere appearance. Humans, their tenacity. Dwarves, their ingenuity. Elves, their longevity. Jahfaey, the trump card. We consumed Anima. Not like You and I do, though. You and I, we bond with another. We embrace their soul and they embrace Ours and You and Them become Us. We share even the same vibrational frequency - Our attunement the same. Perhaps You may even say We are technically the same entity spread across many bodies and each of those bodies only have access to specific memories. But those memories are what defines a personality. Effectively, then, We are very much different. That's what makes outsiders oppose Us so. The notion is frightening. I always ponder how better to word it...but I digress. No, we ate it. Though we were elfish at birth, we became chimeric over time. We were an empire amongst the stars, ever expanding and all consuming. We were monsters in space ships. We went, we saw, and we conquered. A Jahfaey, then, was simply an amalgamation of what they consumed. Many were forced to show their deeds with their body, 'lest they'd consumed the odd shapeshifter somewhere along the line, and even then most individuals took abhorrent forms. We - they - thought they were Perfection. They'd perfected their ways, they thought. But there was one final frontier left to conquer; Death. You already know the story behind this one. It pains me to say, but truth be told? I take a certain kind of solace in it. Knowing what I know now, I see there was delicious irony in it. The Jahfaey were the ultimate purveyors of Death. They were in The Deep and there is no doubt about it...but they did not know it. They were wielders of Death but they did not die - only because nothing could slay them - except each other. But even in a society like so there were laws. Such was forbidden. What I'm getting at is that they were very good at killing, but as with anything in life, one must experience something to truly comprehends its quiddity. And they thought slaying that Psychopomp of theirs would turn their effective godhood into technical godhood. They'd be written in stone. And it did not change a single thing. They were Death; and thus they'd Die. ---- When Order's gravity grew so dense that it imploded on itself, a lucky few escaped. Me? I was exiled. You see, evolution continues even in apex species. Though, I imagine, since I never agreed with this cruel culture's ways, I was actually a defect. If I were an animal incapable of complex thought then natural selection would have cleansed me from the gene pool. This complex thought turned what should have been weakness into strength. I had my own devices. I was something of a 'scientist'. I studied the quiddity of the Anima that the Jahfaey fed on. We had conquered the stars yet we scant understood what made us...us. My discoveries and inventions could have well been likened to the discovery of nuclear fission. It was war changing. Though...I'd not at all intended it to be used for war. The opposite of war. It should have been a step toward the preservation of life. Wyrd Worlds; an anchor in the aether that preserved a soul's destiny. A soul and its Wyrd World were inexorably linked. When the body failed, the world reached through metaspace and reclaimed the soul before The Deep shattered it or a Psychopomp stole it. A more common term is 'throne world'. I had hoped to covertly distribute this technology to all the worlds under siege by my wretched culture, and perhaps even to the worlds yet untouched. But the Jahfaey passed the event horizon of their demise. The gears were set in motion. I would have escaped but The Whirlwind happened so fast. Devious minds had been planning their usurpation of power long before the Psychopomp had even been slain. Gitontheón was made into a prison overnight. Still, I escaped. Just not without effort. It was the wardens of this prison themselves who threw me out - exiled me through an Ingress. They could do nothing else. I was slain a thousand times but I returned a thousand-and-one. On that last one, they ceded defeat and banished me, having lacked the means to kill me. And then I was free to resume my studies. And here We are now, oh Constellate of mine. Category:The Constellate Category:Journals Category:Jahfaey